flashgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Knightfall
Knightfall is a puzzle game with turn-based mechanics, in which you play as a drill-wielding knight who's on a quest to dig and fight his way to Hell to rescue his princess from the Devil. Links The game can be found here: * Notdoppler.com * Armorgames.com * Kongregate.com * Newgrounds.com Controls * Mouse: Click on blocks to destroy them, click on items in your inventory to use them * Arrow Keys or Z and X: Rotate the board 90 degrees Plot The game begins with the Knight on a hill trying to woo the Princess, when suddenly a rift opens in the ground and the Devil pops out and kidnaps the Princess. Not missing a beat, the Knight goes right after the Devil! His journey takes him down the cellar of the town tavern, where he encounters all manner of weird and horrible monsters. The Knight keeps digging deeper and deeper until he reaches Hell itself and does battle with the Devil, finally defeating the diabolical demon after a grueling battle. Gameplay Knightfall consists of five worlds, each one containing five levels that are played back to back. In every level, the Knight is placed in the middle of a board full of blocks and enemies, and must collect a key which will unlock the door that leads to the next level. The Knight himself can't be moved directly, but the player can move him around by rotating the board and destroying blocks by clicking on them. The player can only destroy blocks in groups of three or more, and doing so takes away one of the Knight's Action Points (stamina). If the Knight runs out of AP, he'll lose 1 HP every time the player breaks a group of blocks. The Knight can also be killed by enemies in the level. There are many types of enemies in the game, and each type has a different range of attack and unique skills. The Knight can kill enemies by landing on them from above, but takes damage from them if he comes within their range. Although Knightfall is mainly a puzzle game, it contains some aspects of a turn-based game as well. Every time you destroy a group of blocks, it counts as a turn. Certain enemy behaviors are affected by how many turns you take as you play through a level. Knightfall also has a shop feature and a leveling system. The Knight gains a little XP whenever the player breaks blocks, and he gains more XP and gold when he kills an enemy. After gaining enough XP, the Knight will level up, slightly increasing the maximum capacity of his HP and AP. The Fairy Shop can be visited by the Knight every five levels; it contains helpful items that could be found in the game's levels as well as upgrades for the Knight. Modes and Difficulty Levels Knightfall has two different modes: * Story: Play through the game's main story! * Purgatory: An endless mode where the aim is to kill every enemy on each floor and try to get as far as you can! Both of these modes have three difficulty levels to choose from: * A Trifling Matter! (Easy) * A Staunch Challenge! (Normal) * A Veritable Knightmare! (Hard) Levels * Cellar: The basement of the Home Tavern. Contains weak enemies with no outstanding abilities. * Caverns: A network of caves that introduces some slightly stronger enemies. * Mine: An abandoned mine shaft containing stronger enemies with annoying abilities. * Dungeon: An underground prison occupied by powerful and dangerous enemies. * Hell: The Devil's domain. The game's most powerful enemies reside here. Items Consumables These are items that spawn randomly during levels and can be bought from the Fairy Shop. * Drumstick: Replenishes 1/4 of your health when consumed. * Chicken: Replenishes 1/2 of your health when consumed. * Health Potion: Replenishes all your health when consumed. * Stamina Potion: Replenishes all your AP when consumed. * Elixir: Replenishes all your health and AP when consumed. * Skeleton Key: Instantly opens the door in any level when used. * Switch Magic: Rotates the board 180 degrees when used. * Random Magic: Scrambles all the blocks when used, randomly changing all their colors. * Chicken Magic: Turns all enemies onscreen into chickens when used. * Flame Magic: Lets out a short-ranged fire blast that kills nearby enemies when used. * Lightning Magic: Destroys any enemies that are in the same row or column as the Knight when used. * Annihilation Magic: Kills all enemies onscreen when used. Upgrades These items can only be bought from the Fairy Shop; they grant the Knight a permanent buff upon purchase. * Red Armor: Reduces all damage taken by 10%. * Purple Armor: Reduces all damage taken by 20%. * Gold Armor: Reduces all damage taken by 30%. Enemies * Slime: Can only damage the Knight if he's right next to it. First seen in the Cellar. * Dragon: Attacks with its claws if the Knight is next to it, or uses its fire breath if the Knight is two spaces away in the same row. First seen in the Cellar. * Minotaur: Attacks with his ax if the Knight is two spaces below him, or uses his horns if the Knight's right next to him. First seen in the Cellar. * Wizard: Hits the Knight with a magic bolt if he's up to two spaces below the Wizard. First seen in the Caverns. * Warlock: Hits the Knight with a magic bolt if he's in the same row as the Warlock. First seen in the Mine. * Thief: Deals low damage but steals random item from the Knight's inventory if he's right next to the Thief. First seen in the Mine. * Zombie: Can only damage the Knight if he's right next to it, but instantly respawns somewhere else if killed. First seen in the Mine. * Black Knight: Moves one space downward every time the player destroys a group of blocks. Attacks the Knight with his drill if he's directly above or next to the Knight. First seen in the Dungeon. * Mandrake: Self-destructs if the Knight is right next to it. First seen in the Dungeon. * Beholder: Whips the Knight with a tentacle if they line up in a diagonal line. First seen in Hell. * Mimic: Looks like a pile of gold bars but is actually a monster. Bites the Knight if he's right next to it. Appears randomly. * Chicken: Completely harmless enemy. Appears randomly. * Golden Mushroom: Completely harmless enemy that gives you lots of gold when killed, but teleports away after a short while. Appears randomly. * The Devil: Final boss of the game, encountered in Hell Level 5. Every nine turns, he shoots a magic bolt that hits the Knight no matter where he is. After getting hit, he teleports to a new spot and scrambles all the blocks. Takes six hits to defeat. Trivia * The Black Knights' attack and death cries are actually the Knight's sound effects, except lower-pitched and distorted to sound demonic. This is in reference to the fact that the Black Knights are literally evil clones of the Knight created by dark magic. Category:Puzzle Category:Games with Voice Acting Category:Notdoppler Category:Armor Games Category:Kongregate Category:Turn-Based Category:Retro Games Category:Newgrounds